Electrokinetic flow devices in the prior art employ simple wire or wire mesh electrodes immersed in a fluid. In these prior art devices, gas produced by current flowing through the electrodes must be vented and pH evolution must be tolerated. Therefore, the conductivity of the fluid and hence, the flow rate of the fluid, are limited in order to limit the amount of gas produced and the rate of pH evolution. Some prior art ignores the pH evolution. Moreover, since gas is produced and must be vented, these prior art flow devices cannot operate for extended periods of time in a closed system.
Others, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,923,426; 3,544,237; 2,615,940; 2,644,900; 2,644,902; 2,661,430; 3,143,691; and 3,427,978, teach mitigation of irreversible pH evolution by using a low conductivity fluid so as to draw as little current as possible. Hence, these prior art devices are only successful when operating for a limited amount of time or when operating at a low current and, hence, low flow rate, e.g., 0.1 mL/min.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,426 teaches periodic switching of the polarity of the electrodes to prolong the life of an electrokinetic flow device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an electrokinetic pump that is capable of extended operation in a closed system without producing significant gaseous by-products and without significant evolution of the fluid in the pump (“pump fluid”).
Further, and more specifically, there is a need in the art for a high flow rate (e.g. greater than 1 ml/min) electrokinetic pump, and a low flow rate (e.g. in the range of about 25 nL/min to 100 microliters/min) electrokinetic pump that is capable of extended operation (i.e. multiple days to greater than multiple weeks) in a closed system without producing gaseous by-products and without significant evolution of the fluid in the pump.